fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonard Trihart
Leonard Trihart, known as the Crystal Alchemist by most, is an Alchemist who once hailed from the land of Ishkar, but fled his land to pursue his own goals. Although his current residence is unknown, he is a member of the shady organization of Alchemists Trident, along with his wife, Elizabeth, his son, and his sister, Sophia. Becuase of his family's ancient naming scheme, all of the men born in his family are given the name Leonard Trihart; the women are supposed to be killed, but due to his attachments to his sister, he's protecting her, which is his reason for bringing her with him to Trident to begin with. He is also protecting his son, the sixth heir to the Trihart Family, and his grandson, the seventh heir to the Trihart Family. In retaliation to his desertion, his father, grandfather, great grandfather, and great great grandfather are continuously searching for him. Among Trident, Leonard is one of their top ranking officials regarding alchemy, their absolute top ranked offical regarding intelligence and tactical expertise, but their lowest ranked official in terms of general combat or general weapon usage. He's also the one the leader of Trident trusts the most, primarily due to the past that the two have had before Trident's founding. The Leader considers Leonard's intelligence, spy aptitude, and snake-like deviousnes to be the most valuable weapon he could possibly have, and thus Leonard's life is the only one, besides his own, that The Leader prioritizes during missions, even above the actual mission itself. It's this high regard that Leonard uses to his advantage to advance further towards his own goals, which are currently unknown. Appearance Leonard is a lean, tall, skinny, yet muscular man with mid-lengthed navy blue hair, (not a single strand blocks his vision, but some strands do go on the sides of his eyes and through tghe center of both of his eyes), navy blue pupils in his eyes, and tattoos all over his body. The first he acquired was a tattoo of an unknown shape on his left peck, but his arms and legs are also littered with tattoos of barbed wire, and on his back he has a tattoo of a dragon, which is by far his most prominent and most famous. ARound his neck adorns a miniature cross with a chain, the symbol of his family, and his greatest treasure. He's alsmost always seenw ith his shirt off, so his sick pack abs, his tattoos, and his chain are almost always visible to others. He wars loose, thin, black jeans, with a blue and black belt, and a long, hard, gray chain attached to it, dangling off so he can attach items of interest or importants to it so he doesn't lose it. Before he abandoned his family he wore a long, thick, heavy, black cloak with a white outline, sporting an average length turtle neck at the top. Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:Trident Category:Ishkar Category:Trihart